Our Own Friendly Ghosts
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Cassie says she doesn't believe in ghosts, she ends up eating her words when two ghost come to the Mansion when she's alone. Done as a request for guestsurprise. :)


**guestsurprise, who owns Cassie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. I only own Rachel and Rebecca.**

* * *

 **Our Own Friendly Ghosts**

Rachel shook her head at the story on the news. "That's got to be the worst ghost story I've ever heard," she said as the news anchor tried to scare viewers with his story.

Cassie scoffs. "Yeah," she said. "I'm so glad I don't believe in ghosts."

Rachel looked over at her niece. "You don't believe in ghosts?" She asked.

The teenager nodded. "Just a bunch of movie hype," she said.

Rook glanced at Rachel, who glanced at him. "Well, there are some places that are haunted by ghosts for real," he said. "Especially if some homes were built over graveyards."

Cassie looked at them. "That's ridiculous," she said. "The only thing in those graves is the bodies of those who've passed on. The movies just use the ghost thing to create scary movies."

Chromastone shared a look with Rachel. "That's mostly true," he said. "But there was one house that the Plumbers investigated a long time ago and it was full of ghosts because of a serial killer."

Rachel shuddered. "What happened?"

"We did our jobs and then called the proper people to have the dead victims buried properly," he said. "It was one of the hardest jobs we had ever done. Not even facing Vilgax left the Plumbers with such distaste."

"Some humans are monsters," Cassie said softly, recalling her abusive foster homes.

Everyone quieted down as a movie came on and the discussion was banished from their minds.

But Cassie didn't know she'd be eating her words about ghosts later.

* * *

Rachel sighed as her workplace called her in on her day off. Some of the other coworkers were sick with the flu, so Rachel agreed to come in for a few hours. The aliens were all at Plumber HQ because Psyphon had been spotted near one of Earth's ally planets and the other inhabitants of the Mansion were out with the exception of Cassie and Rachel, but now Rachel grabbed her purse. "Cassie?" She called.

"Here," said the teenager.

"Honey, work called me and I have to go in for a bit," said Rachel. "So, you'll be by yourself for a bit."

"Okay, Aunt Rachel," said Cassie. "I'll follow the rules."

Rachel had been about to tell her to do that, but the teenager beat her to it, making her smile. "Okay. I shouldn't be gone longer than four hours," she said. "Be careful, honey."

"You too, Aunt Rachel," she said.

After her aunt had left, Cassie decided to plug in the X-Box and play a few games and she found that Rachel had a few games where the player had to defeat ghosts. Smiling, she inserted the game into the console and began playing, getting through five levels pretty quickly before standing up. "Ghosts," she said, shaking her head.

"Hello?"

Cassie jumped at hearing someone call out and she looked out the window by the door, but no one was there. "Hello? Rachel?" The person called out again.

Wondering if maybe one of her cousins, aunts, or uncles were here and Rachel hadn't known when she had said Cassie would be by herself, she headed upstairs. "Who's there?" She called out curiously.

She stopped short when she saw a young girl floating out of a room. Her black and purple cape swished quietly around her and made her purple shirt and black pants stand out more, along with a sash of clock gears that ran diagonally on her shirt. "Oh, hello," she said. "Is Rachel here?"

Cassie's eyes bulged. "How…How are you flying?" She asked.

The other girl shrugged. "It happens when you're part ghost," she said.

Cassie's eyes grew bigger. "You're a ghost?!" She said and then smiled. "Yeah, right."

The other girl looked confused. "Um, I am a ghost," she said. "Well, technically, I'm half ghost, half human."

The teenager shook her head. "You've got good acting skills," she said. "But you're not a ghost."

The other girl cocked an eyebrow and sighed. "Can a normal person do this?" She asked and made her whole left side invisible, making Cassie jump back in shock. The teenager's eyes went her widest when the mysterious girl's legs suddenly joined together and became a tail. "Believe me now?" She asked.

"Ghost!" Cassie screamed and took off.

Rebecca let out a sigh. "Daddy, we've got a problem," she said.

Clockwork appeared beside her after a moment, chuckling a bit. "So, she doesn't believe in ghosts, hmm?" He asked. "No wonder Rachel was so hesitant the other night."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Rebecca asked.

"Rachel didn't tell Cassie about her ghost powers so she wouldn't scare her," he said.

"But Rachel's not a ghost, Daddy."

"No, but she has a ghostly wail as a result of that antidote I had to give her years ago," he said.

"To stop that virus in her, right?" Rebecca said, remembering her father telling her about that.

"Yes," he said and then chuckled. "Rachel ran too when she first met me."

"How did you calm her down then?"

"Chased her down and showed her I wouldn't hurt her," he said. "I believe you can do the same with this one. She's quite ticklish."

Rebecca looked at him and then smiled. "Help me find her, Dad?" She asked.

He nodded as they began searching.

* * *

Cassie whimpered as she tried to think of which one of Frankenstrike's inventions could trap ghosts, but she found he had locked the invention room of his lab, which didn't leave her with a lot, but she did see a bottle of trapper slime he had been working on. The trapper slime worked the same as the trapper ropes, only instead of a remote, the slime could only be removed by heating it up. Thankfully, it didn't take too high of a heat to soften it up.

"Well, this might work," she said to herself and quickly got the lab ready to attack.

A half-hour later, the door opened and Cassie hid nearby, seeing the ghost she had seen and another ghost come in. Taking a quiet deep breath, she then ran at them. "Get slimed, creeps!" She said sharply.

Both ghosts whirled around and felt the slime land on them and harden. Cassie smirked as she stood in the doorway, ready to run if she needed too. "You ghosts aren't going to get out of that," she said confidently. "Only one thing can get that slime off."

Rebecca suddenly held up her free hands and smirked as she held the hardened slime in one of her hands. "Invisibility?" She asked.

Cassie's smirk fell when she saw her plan hadn't worked. "Being a ghost does have an advantage," said Clockwork as he went invisible and Rebecca followed his lead. "We can sneak up on you and you wouldn't know it."

Cassie didn't waste another minute standing there and ran away, but she was constantly looking for the two invisible ghosts as she ran. "You know? It's funny how you said you don't believe in ghosts," she heard Rebecca say. "Considering that your aunt Rachel has ghostly powers."

The teenager stopped. "What?" She asked.

"Yes," said Clockwork. "Rachel has a ghostly wail. You might remember from when she and your father rescued you from the Forever Knights and Rachel's legs were injured by a laser blast."

Cassie winced. "She was trying to protect me," she said.

"Yes," she heard the older ghost say. "And she doesn't regret it. If she hadn't pushed you away, you would have not made it and they would have lost you."

She glanced around. "You say that like you know that's what would have happened," she said.

"Because that is what would have happened."

"Because he can see the past, present, and future," said Rachel, who had come in a minute ago, but paused when she heard the two familiar voices and saw Cassie. "Rebecca? Clockwork?"

Cassie gasped as the two became visible in front of her and she quickly put some distance between them and her. "Aunt Rachel, who are they?" She asked.

"Clockwork, the ghost Master of Time, and his daughter, Rebecca," Rachel said. "They're good friends of mine."

Cassie then looked at her. "Do you have ghostly powers too?" She asked.

"Yes," the older woman answered. "I got my ghostly wail after Clockwork saved my life. A virus had been put in me and he found the antidote and gave it to me. It stopped the virus, but the antidote had ghost DNA in it too, giving me my ghostly wail."

The teenager looked down and Rachel placed an arm around her. "I didn't want you to be afraid of me if I told you," she said.

Rebecca moved closer to them. "Some ghosts are bad," she said. "Dad and I deal with them a lot, but there's some good ghosts, like Dad and my uncles."

Cassie didn't look convinced, but Rachel smiled. "Clockwork, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

The Time ghost smirked and nodded. "Yes," he said.

Rachel grabbed Cassie in a gentle, but inescapable hug. "Get her," she said.

Cassie struggled, but Clockwork put time cuffs on her. "We've got her," he said with a smile.

The teenager realized she was trapped and the two ghosts began tickling her. She squealed and laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW CAN…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She couldn't ask her question through her laughter.

"What?" Rebecca asked curiously as she tickled Cassie's underarms, making the young girl squeak cutely.

Clockwork chuckled. "She's wondering how our touch is warm, considering we're ghosts," he said.

"Because only the cold-hearted ghosts have a cold touch," Rachel said with a smile.

Rebecca smiled at Rachel gratefully for that. The real reason was that an evil ghost's hands were cold because it marked the ghost as one that had done something evil long ago. The only exceptions were the Far Frozen yetis, then again, their fur kept them warm.

Cassie squealed when Clockwork suddenly began working on her stomach. "You're quite ticklish here, hmm?" He asked teasingly.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She begged.

"What do you think of ghosts now?" Rebecca asked her.

Cassie squealed when she felt Clockwork blow a raspberry into her neck and she went limp, something which he noticed and released her from the time cuffs, holding her steady in his arms. She clung to him as she tried to get her breath back and after a bit, she stood back up, gazing at the two ghosts and then at Rachel.

"Guess we've got our own friendly ghosts, huh?" She asked.

Rachel chuckled. "Yes, we do," she said.

Cassie suddenly turned and tackled Rebecca, who let out a squeak, but then laughed as they began roughhousing a bit. "Careful kids," Rachel and Clockwork said in unison before chuckling.

"I believe this is what you humans would say is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," said Clockwork.

"I couldn't agree more," Rachel said.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
